Quien es Edward ?
by Fer Horan
Summary: Edward parecia odiarme, pero lo creia hasta que se  acerco lentamente a mi rostro y dejandome sin respiracion al instante. Mi primer fic espero les guste !
1. Edward

Quien es Edward ¿?

En la semana en la que Edward había faltado al instituto después de mi llegada a Forks, Alice Cullen, hermana de Edward, y yo nos habíamos vuelto muy amigas.

Aún recuerdo la mirada de odio que me dio Edward en mi primer día aquí, en la clase de biología, parecía querer golpearme, su odio hacia mí era irracional, Dios! no nos conocíamos, no hice nada para que me dedicase su desprecio. No entiendo como una persona puede odiar a otra en tan poco tiempo.

Él era todo lo contrario a su hermana Alice, ella era muy buena persona y ahora una de mis mejores amigas. Cuando le pregunte sobre Edward solo me dijo que lo encontré en una mal momento; no sé, todavía creo que hay algo raro, pero no sé qué es.

Tal vez cuando vuelva al instituto – si es que vuelve- le iba a preguntar que cual era su problema para que huyera de mí como si fuera la peste negra. Pero falto toda la semana, me hizo sentir mal, me hubiera gustado poder ser su amiga o por lo menos hablarle. Pero ni eso pude hacerlo. Solo se quedó allí, toda la clase, sentado lo más lejos de mí como la mesa se lo permitía. Parecía no respirar y en su rostro había una mueca de repulsión como si algo apestara. Ese día me había lavado el cabello con mi shampoo de fresas, no creí que fuera eso, pero digo yo no mate a su perro para que me mirara así. Lose. Soy una paranoica, tal vez solo no le agrade, no es como si me odiara a muerte.

Excusas y más excusas. Si, el me odiaba definitivamente y trataría de averiguarlo; pero me di cuenta de que no vino al instituto al día siguiente. Claro, él no quería ni compartir el instituto conmigo.

-tranquilízate- me dijo Alice. Esto me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, ahora estaba sentada en una mesa junto a ella y una bandeja de comida frente a mí.

Mis pensamientos eran un caos, no sabía que hacer: si dejar pasar el comportamiento tan ofensivo de Edward o esperar a que regresara y pedir una explicación.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no fue hasta que una gran risotada resonó por toda la cafetería, pude alzar la vista que estaba clavada en la mesa, y al levantarla no podía creer lo que vi.

Era el.

Edward había vuelto.

Se estaba riendo estrepitosamente junto con otras personas que no pude reconocer. Su risa era tan hermosa e hipnotizante. Tan asombrosa como él. Me quede mirándole, era fantástico ver como se desenvolvía con tanta facilidad con estas personas.

Alice, que ya se había percatado de su presencia, se levantó con un movimiento grácil y me arrastro con ella, tomándome por el brazo. A pesar de mis suplicas y forcejeos, siguió arrastrándome con ella a través de la cafetería. Cuando llegamos a su mesa, Edward dejo de reír abruptamente y me miro.

Hola Bella. – dijo con su aterciopelada voz, mi nombre en sus labios se oyó hermoso.

H-hola Edward. – respondí después de dos segundos, con voz estúpidamente nerviosa e inmediatamente el sonrojo se apodero de mi rostro.

¿Como estas? – pregunto con la diversión reluciendo en sus hermosos, muy, muy hermosos ojos negros.

Sus cambios de humor me abrumaban, primero quería golpearme hasta la muerte, o eso parecía, y ahora, era amable conmigo. Era todo un cambio.

Muy…. bien y tú?- oh Dios, que deje de mirarme así ! su mirada era intensa y transmitía sus sentimientos.

Ahora estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- dijo y se me quedo mirando, sus ojos negros como el carbón brillaban y en sus labios había una sonrisa tierna. Su mirada me dijo totalmente deslumbrada.

¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué me comportaba así? ¿Qué ocurre conmigo?

Alice, que hasta hace un momento había olvidado su presencia, me jalo hacia una silla, claro al lado de Edward. Me senté y sentí su mirada sobre mí, yo solo miraba la mesa fijamente sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

Todos hablaban cosas sin importancia para mí, así que deje que mis pensamientos vagaran y de pronto me encontraba sentada en un hermoso prado, habían muchas flores y arboles nos rodeaban, a lo lejos se oía el gorgoteo del agua correr.

Mis ojos vagaron por todos los alrededores hasta toparme con unos orbes negros, mi corazón se aceleró y la sangre se concentró en mis mejillas. Analice todo su rostro, su cabello bronce brillaba con el sol y todo el transmitía paz y en su mirada solo había…. ¿Amor?

Bella, que imaginación tienes- me regañe mentalmente – pero no importa puedes soñar ya que él nunca se fijara en ti.

En el prado brillaba el sol, mi mirada se encontraba en el azul del cielo despejado.

¿En qué piensas?- dijo Edward acariciando mi brazo con sus dedos. Su toque me hizo estremecer.

En que casi todo es perfecto- susurre cerrando mis ojos.

¿casi?

Solo quiero una cosa…. y tú me la puedes dar – dije mientras me sonrojaba de solo pensarlo.

¿Y que es lo que puedo hacer por ti?- pregunto con curiosidad en su voz.

Tómame de la mano…y…. Y bésame- dije y con un momento de valentía lo mire a los ojos. Sabía que mi cara estaba totalmente roja.

Lo que dije le sorprendió, pero como si de un rayo se tratase, su rostro se acercó al mío y en menos de un segundo….


	2. El sueño

_Tómame de la mano…y…. Y bésame- dije y con un momento de valentía lo mire a los ojos. Sabía que mi cara estaba totalmente roja._

_Lo que dije le sorprendió, pero como si de un rayo se tratase, su rostro se acercó al mío y en menos de un segundo…._

Y eso fue lo que necesite para salir de mis pensamientos. Mi mano derecha que hasta hace un segundo estaba en mi regazo, ahora estaba aprisionada por un gran pedazo de hielo, o eso creí. Mis ojos viajaron hacia ella y lo que vi me sorprendió, pero la sorpresa se fue para así pasar a ser una serie de sentimientos que ni yo misma logre comprender. El sonrojo nuevamente se apodero de mí al ver que mi mano era firmemente apretada por la de Edward. Su contacto hizo que descargas eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo, además estaba realmente frio.

Sus dedos trazaban suaves círculos en el dorso de mi mano, haciéndome estremecer. Poco a poco levante la mirada para dirigirla a sus ojos. Sentía el rostro rojo y los nervios a flor de piel.

¿Qué significado tenia esto?

¿Me seguiría odiando?

¿Por qué tengo estas sensaciones? 

Nunca en mi corta vida me he sentido así, ahora me sentida completa. Pero ¿Por qué me tomo la mano?

Acaso….no…. ¿acaso dije mis pensamientos en voz alta? Ahora me moría de la vergüenza.

Lo dije en voz alta, el escucho y ahora me tenía tomada de la mano… pero y lo otro….

No pude seguir mis pensamientos porque al fijarme en sus ojos solo vi felicidad. Si estaba roja hace unos segundos, ahora debía estaba morada de contener la respiración y por supuesto no ayudaba el hecho de que Edward se acercaba peligrosamente a mi rostro.

Sus ojos brillaban como faros y tenía una sonrisa tan grande y hermosa en sus rojos labios.

Volví a respirar cuando sus ojos, en un segundo, viajaron a mis labios y de nuevo a mis ojos. Yo solo lo observaba, esperando expectante al siguiente movimiento. Su rostro se acercó un poco más, un poco más y mi petición seria concebida.

En ningún momento sus ojos se despegaron de los míos, solo estábamos él y yo, nada importaba, más que nosotros y este momento.

Sus labios estaban por rozar los míos y…. De pronto la luz cegadora de la mañana entro desde la ventana abierta de mi habitación directo a mis ojos. Me senté un poco sobresaltada por el extraño sueño, pero yo no había dejado la ventana abierta, estaba 100 % segura de que la deje cerrada. Además mi mano estaba fría y un cosquilleo la recorría, al igual que mis labios sentía una pequeña corriente en ellos.

Era algo inusual el frio que sentía para el clima de Phoenix.

¿Qué fue eso? Me pregunte. No era un sueño común. Fue tan real, quise que fuera real. Eran extrañas las sensaciones que este sueño crearon en mí, no lo entendía.

Ahgg !- exclame intentando recuperar la respiración. Tantas preguntas me tenían mareada y yo no tenía la respuesta.

Pero ¿Quién es Alice?

¿Qué hacía yo en Forks?

¿Quién es ese dios griego de mi sueño?

¿Un sueño profético tal vez?

Y me volví a repetir la pregunta más importante:

¿Quién es Edward?

¿Por qué era tan importante?

FIN?

**Gracias a los que leyeron, espero dejen un review y me cuentan que les pareció. :D**


End file.
